


Orientation facts

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The world of Alphas is still a mystery. Tim thought he knew everything about Impulse and Superboy but he guesses not
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Orientation facts

Someday someone was going to explain to Tim why Metas were so fast to zip off to the showers before the mission was said and done. Not that he had a problem with going and cleaning up. that was something he did when he got back to the cave after the rest of the normal protocols.

Still it felt as though the moment he started to look for members of his team they had zipped off to the showers and left him behind. At least Conner and Bart could have yanked him along with them. They were all going the same place after all.

He didn’t usually take chances with his identity but being with Conner and Bart was just different. He trusted them and they knew who and what he was. He had helped them and they had helped him more than they knew. More than he had told them for certain.

They had helped him get back on his feet. Being around them was good for him because the things that could happen in Gotham sometimes didn’t-

It was just good to have them. Tim sighed as he entered the shower room. He felt a bit itchy with the suppressants that he used when he was Robin. Not a bad sort of itchy considering the suppressants that he used when he was playing Timothy Drake-Wayne. That was a whole different bag of worms he was not fond of uncapping when he had to be Robin.

Conner and Bart had raced ahead and left him to deal with Cassie and the others and Tim sort of couldn’t blame them. The mission had been pretty disgusting after all. He was lucky getting to stay inside the ship. The metas on his team had suffered a few to the face incidents so maybe he could let them running off slide.

Tim pushed the palm print and the doors slid open just in time for him to hear Bart wolf whistle. He rolled his eyes as he went to shuck off his gloves but paused when the scents hit him along with the conversation.

“Somebody smells really good.” Bart joked. Tim could see him from where he was but unless Bart were to crane his neck backwards, he wouldn’t see Tim. “Like damn Conner! You’ve been on suppressants for so long I swore you were an Alpha you know? But ah.” Bart snickered. “Omega huh?”

“What?” Conner had obviously finished his bath. He had a towel around his waist and another in his hair as he dried it. “Omega? Me?” His face showed his confusion before he tilted his arm towards himself. there was a noticeable pause before he looked back at Bart. “I’m Alpha though Bart? You can smell that?” The smile that spread across his face made Tim’s stomach jump.

“Alpha? You smell like.” Bart coughed as he stepped back. He almost tripped as Conner eased closer. “Conner? Man? You really smell like heat right now should I grab suppressants?”

“Calm down.” Conner paused where he was and rolled his shoulders. “Been so long since anyone but Dad was able to smell it.” He muttered. “I’m an Alpha seriously it’s just that… you know my Dad is Lex Luthor right? He passed on some genes.”

“That doesn’t make sense-“

“Yeah it does. Most powerful Omega in the world? Superman? Obviously something is going to be messed up.” Conner dropped the towel from his head with a sigh. “Heats. I have them. Ruts I have them too but in every way that counts I’m an Alpha.” He muttered. “Just another way to be messed up right?” He muttered. “I just never thought it would come up. No one in the tower’s ever-“

“But you smell really-“ Bart choked. “Man I was going to grab one my suppressants for you just now.”

“Must be coming close to a heat.” Kon muttered. “It’s pretty cool. I’ll stay at my Dad for it bit. Besides think about it. An Alpha having heats?” He laughed. “I smell really good but no matter what my scent may do it’s not as though.” His voice lowered as he leaned over Bart. “You can really breed me… right Alpha?”

Bart’s scent spiked so high that Tim winced and wrinkled his nose. He paused when Conner gasped and reached for Bart.

“Wait Bart? Buddy what the- oh hell.” Conner hissed. “Fuck we gotta get you-“

“Hold up hold up.” Bart stumbled onto the bench with sighs and pants. “Just give me a minute. I need to.” His body thrummed. Tim bit his lip as he watched the tense moment. “Okay.” Bart swallowed. “I’m good.”

“Did you just use your ability to speed past your rut? You can do that?” Conner whispered. “What the hell man! And did I just send you into rut? I gotta talk to Lex-“

“Relax Conner.” Bart muttered. “We all have secrets. Me, you and Rob. We all have secrets. It’s cool. There is no perfect way to Alpha or Omega. We learn things every single day about orientation. I don’t know why I didn’t consider you might be a special kind of Alpha you know? I mean I’ve seen Superman in action.”

“And there is a thirty page document on my Dad.” Conner muttered. “My Dad being a dangerous Omega. I mean my heats are nothing like his and I mean- it just makes me wonder about the other things like are my heats to blame for-“

“Kaldur’ahm.” Bart said softly. “And Michael? I think that’s just you dude.”

“Spy.” Conner muttered. “And ugh there’s nothing going on between me and Michael right now okay? He was just right place wrong time and-“

“I like him.” Bart snickered. “But if you’re going to mack on a team leader? Rob’s the better choice- does Rob know?”

“About me being an Alpha? Yeah but the heats? Lex never put it in official documents and I’m always wearing suppressants. I never really told people.” Conner said softly. “They just found out and… it’s a part of me. I have heats and I’m an Alpha. That’s all it is.”

“And you’re my friend.” Bart said softly. “I love you and Rob you know that? You two make it so much easier.”

“Yeah. Rob saved me.” Conner muttered. “I- I didn’t take my first heat well and right afterwards Robin… Tim said something and he saved me.”

“That’s Rob for you.” Bart sighed. “Wonder if knows how much we owe him.”

“What’s all this sappy stuff?” Tim let the door close behind himself and he laughed when they looked up and saw him. “Pretty sure nobody owes anybody.”

“Hey Rob.” Conner laughed. “Why don’t you come and get clean already? Time’s wasting. Time you get back to Gotham it’s going to be sunrise.”

“Don’t.” Tim considered Conner as he filed away information. “Remind me.”

X

“Labwork?” Bruce asked as he stopped behind Tim. “And you created a new server for these files? Good work.”

“Just revisiting what I know about Orientations. Keeping an open mind might save a case or someone’s life someday.” Tim said softly as he saved the file. “Did you know?” He asked when Bruce leaned over him. “About Conner.”

“I suspected. I had a feeling you would figure it out sooner or later.” Bruce’s fingers edged his out the way before Tim’s server was closed and Bruce’s own was activated. “You did well on your own Tim I’m proud of you.”

“Did you know that Flashes can do that.” He looked up at Bruce and watched his face change. “You suspected it too.”

“The combination of orientations and metahumans will give us many combinations. What we have learned about Alphas over the course of centuries is nothing when you consider the discoveries we learn today. Alpha Alpha bonds. Omegas like Luthor.” Bruce said softly. “The inconveniences of heat and rut have plagued us for centuries Tim. Learning comes now.”

“Yeah.” Tim swallowed. “Anything could happen.” He was proof of that. He thought to Conner who was embracing his Alpha self who had heats and the way his scent had triggered Bart’s rut so easily. “How dangerous will Conner’s heat be?”

“That’s for you to find out.” Bruce said softly as he pulled away. Tim sighed when Bruce melted away in the silence of the cave. Things could never be easy.


End file.
